


Awakening

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hux is embarrassed of his first sexual awakening





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a certain Graham Norton episode with Eddie R.

Hux and Kylo admit to who their first crushes and Hux lets it slip he may have had a on a certain Foxy Robin Hood


End file.
